Let's End This!
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Hari dimana Satsuki diwisuda seharusnya menyenangkan, namun malah berujung dengan kekecewaan. Penyebabnya: Akashi Seijuurou, kekasihnya. Tapi benarkah itu? / "Kujamin, setelah ini kalian pasti bakal berhenti pacaran." / "Dai-channnnn! Kok malah nyumpahin aku putus sama dia sih!" / Dedicated to seizenber. Oneshot. [Akashi/Momoi]


**Guysss story ini gue tulis buat memenuhi request dari senpai di fandom Akamomo, _Seizenber!_ Sekaligus juga buat kalian-kalian yang haus banget sama pairing satu ini. (Tau kan betapa sepinya fandom ini ;_;) Setelah lama ga ngepublish cerita (salahkan buntu ide!) gue udah bersyukur banget cerita ini selesai dalam waktu satu hari hahaha! Yosh, silakan dinikmati! Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Let's End This!**

by skyfoxRei

_Dedicated to seizenber_

* * *

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi (except for my OC!)

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak membujuk sahabat perempuannya yang _camera shy_ untuk berselfie. "Ayolah, Kao-chan, satuuuuuu kali ini saja. Toh kita kan lagi wisuda. Mungkin setelah ini kita nggak bisa ketemu lagi."

"Ugh, Sa-chan tapi-"

"Udah nggak pake tapi-tapian." Gadis itu tetap bersikukuh dan kemudian melingkarkan lengan di pundak sahabatnya sambil mengatur posisi kamera di depan wajah mereka. "_Say cheese_~" ujarnya dengan ceria walau sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa.

Ya, memang kedua sahabat itu tak akan bertemu lagi setelah wisuda ini. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan gelar magister di bidang manajerial, Kaori akan langsung cabut ke di negeri Paman Sam untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, sementara Satsuki akan tinggal di Jepang dan mencoba peruntungan di tanah airnya. Lagipula, dengan statusnya sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Momoi, mana boleh Satsuki pergi ke luar negeri sendirian? Apalagi dengan sifat kedua orangtuanya yang protektif bukan main.

"Nah, gitu apa susahnya sih." Satsuki lalu menunjukkan hasil foto mereka. "Sini, biar kukirim lewat LINE ya biar kau juga punya kenang-kenangan."

Begitu menekan tombol kirim di layar ponsel pintarnya, Satsuki langsung menerima _notification_ bahwa ada pesan masuk dari Akashi Seijuurou. Penasaran akan isinya, gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu pun membuka chat-nya dengan kekasihnya.

**Akashi Seijuurou:** Satsuki, selamat sudah lulus S2 ya.

**Akashi Seijuurou:** Bagaimana acara wisudanya?

**Akashi Seijuurou:** Jemput di mana?

Singkat, jelas, padat, dan bertata bahasa sempurna - itulah gaya SMS kekasihnya. Walau anak muda zaman sekarang doyan menyingkat kata dan bahkan ada yang sampai terjerumus dalam bahasa alay atau gombalan tak bermakna, Seijuurou tidaklah seperti itu dan hal itulah yang disukai Satsuki dari dirinya. Seijuurou bukanlah pria akan banyak rangkaian kata indah, namun penuh dengan perhatian yang ditunjukkan dengan berbagai gestur dan tindakannya.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Seijuurouuuuu thanks so much! ^^ kutunggu di tempat biasa ya~

**Momoi Satsuki:** aduhh aku g nyangka ternyata bisa lulus secepat ini. perasaan baru aja wisuda s1 ._. eh tau2 udah lulus s2

**Momoi Satsuki:** oh ya, aku tadi akhirnya bisa foto sama kao-chan! agak maksa sih emang hehehe xD

**You sent a photo.**

"Sa-chan, habis ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kaori yang walau awalnya menolak untuk _selfie_ bareng, ujung-ujungnya pun langsung menyimpan foto itu begitu menerimanya.

Satsuki tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hmmm, entahlah. Aku nggak ke mana-mana siang ini, mungkin bakalan langsung pulang."

"Ooh, tumben nggak pergi sama pacarmu!" Kaori tersenyum jahil. Pasalnya, kalau di hari-hari spesial seperti ini biasanya kekasih sahabatnya itu selalu mengajaknya keluar untuk merayakan.

"Iiiiihhhh, Kao-chan!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedikit tersipu. "Seijuurou cuma nganter aku pulang sih, soalnya dia ada _meeting_ sama klien ayahnya jam 12. Tapi kita udah janjian bakalan pergi bareng malamnya kok."

Kaori bersiul, cara ia mengungkapkan kekagumannya. "Hebat juga ya. Lulus S2 tahun lalu, sekarang udah dilepas buat ngurusin _meeting_ sendiri." Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantung celana jinsnya. "Kali ini mau ke mana memangnya?"

Satsuki mengangkat bahu. "Seijuurou bilang nanti dia bakal kasih kabar."

"Ah, kutebak dia sih paling-paling ngajaknya ke restoran Perancis bintang lima atau ke mall yang isinya merk branded-branded semua. Pokoknya yang _high class_ deh!" Kaori lalu menambahkan, "Kalau punya pacar kayak gitu enak ya."

"Kata seseorang yang juga pewaris perusahaan internasional," balas Satsuki sambil cekikikan.

Gadis itu sadar benar akan status kekasihnya yang juga pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan spesial dengannya.

Sejarah mereka berdua sudah terukir sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, ketika ia adalah manajer klub basket yang dipimpin kekasihnya itu. Namun, saat itu bisa dibilang Seijuurou cenderung menjaga jarak dengan semua teman-temannya, Satsuki tanpa kecuali. Hubungan mereka yang hanyalah sebatas kapten dan manajer - tak kurang dan tak lebih - mendorong Satsuki untuk memendam rasa sampai mereka beranjak dewasa dan Seijuurou mulai membuka diri dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Satsuki pikir saat itu ia sudah berhasil melupakan perasaan lamanya. Tapi, semuanya kembali seratus kali lebih kuat ketika keakraban mereka sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Hari itu - tanggal 4 Mei - bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Satsuki yang kesembilan belas, Akashi Seijuurou membawanya ke taman bunga dekat kampus gadis itu dan menyatakan kerinduannya untuk menjadi 'lebih dari sekedar teman' bagi Satsuki. Di luar dugaan, ternyata lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu bisa romantis juga kalau ia mencoba.

Satsuki mengarahkan pandangannya ke ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah sudah ada balasan dari pacarnya. Benar saja, ada pesan masuk beberapa menit lalu namun agak terbengkalai mengingat ia sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya.

**Akashi Seijuurou:** Aku juga sering merasa kalau waktu itu terlalu cepat.

**Akashi Seijuurou:** Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah dekat.

**Akashi Seijuurou:** Bersiaplah.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Oke! :D

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya soalnya harus _packing_," pamit Kaori sambil memeluk Satsuki. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau laki-laki itu kurang ajar sama kamu, sini biar kukirim tonjokan dari Amerika hahaha!"

Satsuki tertawa, menghiraukan kemungkinan Seijuurou berperilaku yang tidak-tidak padanya - mustahil! - tapi tetap menghargai janji temannya. "Kau juga jaga diri, Kao-chan!" teriak gadis bersurai _pink_ itu saat Kaori berbalik untuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan antusias.

Tak lama setelah Kaori dan mini Porsche-nya melenggang pergi, Satsuki bisa melihat mobil Seijuurou dari kejauhan yang kalau dibandingkan dengan milik sahabatnya itu bisa dibilang lebih sederhana. Sebuah mobil Toyota hitam dengan kaca samping yang yang gelap. Kekasihnya itu memang sengaja memilih mobil itu untuk alasan agar tidak terlalu mencolok ketika bepergian. Alasan lainnya, itu adalah mobil yang bisa dia beli dengan uang hasil kerja di perusahaan ayahnya selama setahun belakangan.

Begitu mobil itu mendekat dan suara kuncinya terbuka, gadis itu masuk ke kursi depan dan langsung menyapa kekasihnya yang bersurai merah dengan riang. "Seijuurou! Kau tidak telat ke meeting kan kalau nganter aku pulang dulu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan raya di depan mereka.

Aneh, pikir Satsuki. Kekasihnya itu hari ini agak berbeda. Mengenal dekat laki-laki di sampingnya selama enam tahun, Seijuurou akan langsung menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan setiap kali melihat gadis itu. Bisa saja Seijuurou kecapekan sih, sebab ia kelihatan seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Satsuki memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga lengannya bersandar pada bangkunya dan ia bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou dengan lebih jelas. "Ada masalah di kantor?

"... Mungkin."

Jeda beberapa saat dan itu membuat Satsuki yang doyan ngoceh tak tahan. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia tak ingin mengganggu Seijuurou yang kelihatan lagi pusing soal sesuatu.

Dering telepon kemudian terdengar dan Seijuurou meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di dekat rem tangan. "Ya? ... Oh begitu ... Iya, dia pasti bakal suka ... Tidak usah, kuambil saja nanti ... Oke, terima kasih."

Namanya wanita, semakin ditutup-tutupi maka ia akan semakin penasaran. Satsuki ingin sekali bertanya lebih jauh, namun ia bisa menangkap _mood_ pemuda bersurai merah itu yang jelas-jelas memancarkan aura untuk tidak tanya-tanya lebih jauh. _Ada apa sih?_ batin gadis yang telah menjalin hubungan dekat dengan pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Ketika sampai di gedung apartemen Satsuki, Seijuurou juga tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya memberitahu bahwa nanti malam mereka akan ketemuan di salah satu kafe di Tokyo Mall, pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Satsuki heran bukan main meski tak berani untuk menunjukkannya. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah keinginan untuk segera mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Setelah berganti baju ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman, Satsuki langsung bergegas ke kamar sebelahnya yang ditinggali oleh sahabat masa kecilnya. Dari kecil mereka sudah bertetangga, waktu kuliah dan bekerja pun masih tinggal berdekatan.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Dai-chaaaaaaannnn! Buka pintunya!"

Hening.

"Dai-channnnn. Ya ampun, jam berapa ini kau masih molor!"

Terdengar suara dentuman keras dari dalam diikuti dengan umpatan. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibukakan dan gadis bermanik merah muda itu menerobos masuk.

"Cih, kau ini merepotkanku saja," keluh sang sahabat masa kecil, Aomine Daiki. Rambut birunya yang acak-acakkan dan bajunya yang kusut membuktikan dugaan gadis itu bahwa sahabatnya itu memang baru saja bangun.

Tak mau ambil pusing menasehatinya, Satsuki lalu merebahkan diri di sofa putih dan menggembungkan pipinya sebelum mengatakan, "Aku mau ceritaaaaa."

Setelah itu, bergulirlah kata-kata dari mulut gadis itu, sementara Daiki hanya mendengarkan dengan malas-malasan sambil memakan roti, sesekali membersihkan wajahnya dari remah-remah yang tersisa. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Satsuki. Maklum, mereka sudah kenal semenjak masih bocah.

"Aduh, Dai-chan!" Satsuki mendorong pundak Daiki karena kesal. "Kau ini niat mendengarkanku nggak sih?"

"Ya, ya, aku dengar omonganmu, bodoh!" Daiki mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya agar bersih.

"Ya Dai-chanlah yang bodoh!" Satsuki menghembuskan napas dan kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Soal Seijuurou! Haduh, Aku ragu kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan dari tadi."

"Akashi ya? Hmmm." Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Kujamin, setelah ini kalian pasti bakal berhenti pacaran."

"Dai-channnnn! Kok malah nyumpahin aku putus sama dia sih!" Satsuki lanjut memukuli pemuda berambut biru itu.

_Ngomong sama Dai-chan malah bikin sebel!_

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore ketika Satsuki bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap lalu tancap gas menuju mall tempat pertemuan mereka. Tepat pukul tujuh, gadis yang baru saja meraih gelar magisternya itu tiba di Tokyo Mall. Begitu selesai memarkirkan kendaraannya, ia melenggang menuju kafe tempat janjian mereka dan memesan _caramel frappuccino_ dan _green tea latte_ \- minuman kesukaan dirinya dan Seijuurou. Tak lupa gadis itu mengirimkan pesan yang berisi bahwa ia sudah menunggu di kafe.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit berlalu dan Seijuurou belum kelihatan juga. Aneh, biasanya pemuda itu tidak pernah terlambat. Gadis itu menyedot minumannya sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu menelepon kekasihnya. Tapi, ah, palingan juga macet. Sambil menunggu, Satsuki berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya.

Menit lalu berganti jam, namun surai merah pemuda itu masih belum tampak di tengah kerumunan orang yang keluar masuk kafe. _Caramel frappuccino_ gadis itu sudah hampir habis, sementara _green tea latte_ yang ia pesankan untuk kekasihnya masih belum disentuh. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul di wajah Satsuki dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon pemuda itu.

_**Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.**_

Beberapa kali, usaha Satsuki untuk menelepon Seijuurou hanya berujung pada suara operator yang sama mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Hingga jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan malam dan suasana kafe mulai menjadi sepi. Pemuda itu masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya dan belum dapat dihubungi.

_Seijuurou di mana ya? Tumben sekali dia telat sampai kayak gini. Ponselnya nggak bisa ditelepon pula. Jangan-jangan... Apa yang dibilang Dai-chan tadi siang itu benar?!_

Ia tiba-tiba teringat telepon yang diterima Seijuurou si mobil tadi. _Apa ada wanita lain? Ah, tapi aku nggak boleh nuduh yang sembarangan!_

Satsuki sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Ia tak boleh lemah di hadapan orang-orang tak dikenal ini. Dalam hati, masih ada keyakinan bahwa kekasihnya itu akan datang dan apa yang menjadi ketakutannya itu hanyalah semacam kekhawatiran belaka.

Salah seorang pelayan yang bertugas bersih-bersih mendekati Satsuki. "Permisi, Nona. Apa gelasnya ini bisa diambil?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis itu menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "O-Oh iya. Silakan. Tapi yang ini jangan dulu ya," tangannya menunjuk pada segelas _green tea latte_, "orangnya nanti nyusul."

Ya, dia pasti datang. Satsuki mengatakannya sekaligus untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Seijuurou pasti akan datang. Seijuurou tidak mungkin melupakan janjinya. Seijuurou tidak mungkin meninggalkan dirinya di sini.

Tak lama kemudian, manik merah mudanya menangkap sosok berambut merah dari kejauhan. Perasaan lega memenuhi tubuhnya, namun kelegaan itu segera digantikan oleh kecemasan begitu gadis itu menyadari raut wajah serius pemuda itu.

Seijuurou duduk di kursi seberang kekasihnya dan meminum _green tea latte_ yang telah mendingin. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama dan terima kasih karena sudah memesankanku minum."

Gadis itu menarik sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Kini ia hampir tak bisa menahan tangisnya, terbukti dari suaranya yang agak bergetar. "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati tahu!"

Menyadari perasaan Satsuki, wajah pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu melunak. Namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah membuatnya kepikiran sejak siang tadi. "Satsuki, ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu."

Kalimat itu membuat gadis yang biasanya santai itu duduk lebih tegak. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Seijuurou tampak kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. "Um, jadi aku sudah berpikir matang-matang."

Jeda. Keheningan sejenak itu membuat jantung Satsuki berdebar-debar. Memangnya hal sepenting apa yang ingin dibicarakan Seijuurou sampai wajahnya yang biasanya tenang kelihatan gugup begitu? Apa ini hal yang telah disembunyikannya dari gadis itu? Rasa takut dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu.

_"Kujamin, setelah ini kalian pasti bakal berhenti pacaran."_

Lanjut pemuda itu, "Kita kan sudah berhubungan cukup lama..."

"Enam tahun," Satsuki menjeda. "Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat."

Mata merah bertemu dengan manik merah muda. "Iya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita... berhenti pacaran saja?"

_"Kujamin, setelah ini kalian pasti bakal berhenti pacaran."_

Hati Satsuki serasa terbelah menjadi dua dan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa membeo, "Apa? B-Berhenti pacaran?"

"Maksudku-"

Satsuki bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih tasnya. "Pantas saja kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ternyata kau mau memutuskanku!" Ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Setelah kau membuatku menunggu berjam-jam, aku tak percaya kalau ternyata ini yang kudapat!"

Satsuki berlari keluar dari kafe dan Seijuurou berusaha mengejarnya dalam kepanikan. "Tunggu dulu, Satsuki!"

Sia-sia sajalah gadis berambut panjang itu berlari, karena Seijuurou mantan kapten tim basket jadi tak ada gunanya berlari darinya. Pemuda itu berhasil meraih tangan gadis itu dan ia memohon. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Satsuki. Ini cuma salah paham."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua menjadi semacam tontonan bagi pengunjung mall yang masih tersisa. Semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, membentuk sebuah lingkaran erat sampai Satsuki tak bisa mencari jalan keluar. Mau tak mau, ia harus meladeni alasan Seijuurou.

"Maksudku tadi," tangan Seijuurou yang bebas merogoh kantung celananya, "bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja pacaran ini-"

Mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu untuk kedua kalinya membuat Satsuki meronta dan semakin ingin kabur dari genggaman pemuda itu. "Lepaskan!"

"-dan menikah saja?"

Begitu kata 'menikah' keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, tubuh gadis itu melemas dan berbalik. Matanya melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Apa kau bilang, Seijuurou?"

"Menikahlah denganku." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sambil membuka kotak itu, ia perlahan-lahan berlutut - sesuatu yang tak bisa dibayangkan sebelumnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berharga diri tinggi berlutut! - dan mengulangi perkataannya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Astaga. Ternyata Satsuki salah memahami sikap Seijuurou hari ini. Iya, gelagatnya memang lain dari biasanya, tapi ia malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak akan orang yang paling dicintainya ini.

Satsuki dengan mantap menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja! Dan oh, tolong maafkan aku."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memasangkan cincin di jari Satsuki dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia lalu mendekap erat gadis itu dan berkata, "Maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu menunggu sendirian. Tadi ternyata meyakinkan kedua orangtuamu butuh waktu lebih lama dari perkiraanku."

Hangat. Dekapan Seijuurou terasa hangat dan Satsuki menyukainya. Ia bahagia, karena apa yang ditakutkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Seijuurou menyentuh dagu Satsuki dan mengangkatnya agar mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Sepuluh senti, sembilan senti. Satsuki berjinjit sedikit dan Seijuurou menunduk.

Delapan senti, tujuh senti, enam senti. Satsuki mempererat rangkulannya di leher pemuda di hadapannya.

Lima senti, empat senti. Satsuki menyadari dan berbisik, "Hei, orang-orang akan melihat kita."

Tiga senti, dua senti, satu senti. Sesaat sebelum Seijuurou menutup jarak di antara mereka, ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang hanya bisa didengar gadis itu.

Lalu kemudian bibir mereka bertemu dan saling beradu. Dengan mata terpejam, mereka hanya bisa merasakan satu sama lain, sentuhan satu sama lain. Lembut, pikir mereka. Dan mungkin hanya itulah yang mereka butuhkan mulai saat itu.

Satu sama lain.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir karena sayangnya manusia butuh oksigen, bisikan Seijuurou sesaat sebelumnya masih membekas dan terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Satsuki.

_"Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa kau milikku."_

Gadis itu tersenyum membayangkannya.

_Aku milikmu sepenuhnya, Seijuurou._

.

.

.

* * *

** TAMAT**

* * *

** ~BONUS STAGE #1~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam." Seijuurou mengaitkan jemari mereka menjadi satu.

Satsuki hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Tapi lamunan indahnya dibuyarkan oleh suara tanda pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**Aomine Daiki:** gimana? Sudah berhenti pacaran belum? *smirks*

"Dai-chan bodoh!" seru gadis itu sambil mengetikkan balasan dengan sebal. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tahu!"

Seijuurou melirik percakapan mereka dan akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Satsuki bereaksi negatif saat ia berkata "ingin berhenti pacaran". Rupanya Daikilah yang telah menanamkan dan mendorong gadisnya untuk berasumsi seperti itu.

Manik merah itu memandang sekeliling untuk mencari sosok-sosok yang familier baginya. Lalu ia menemukan mereka duduk di tempat makan yang tidak jauh dari kafe tadi namun posisinya tak terlihat karena membelakangi tempat duduk Satsuki. Teman-teman basketnya memang sudah ia beritahu dahulu akan rencananya mengingat merekalah yang akan memastikan bahwa Satsuki akan bertindak sesuai rencana sementara ia memohon izin kepada orangtua Satsuki yang kini resmi menjadi calon mertuanya.

_Hmmm, jadi Daiki ya,_ batin Seijuurou sambil menatap sang _ace_ klub basket mereka.

_Wah, gawat nih!_ pikir Aomine begitu ia merasakan "pandangan" itu. Walau sudah sering jadi sasaran, ternyata hal tersebut tidak merubah reaksinya!

.

.

.

* * *

**~BONUS STAGE #2~**

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah pasangan tersebut melangsungkan pernikahan, mereka mengadakan reuni dengan teman warna-warni mereka di kafe pastry milik salah seorang kawan mereka, Murasakibara.

"Wah, selamat ya, Momoicchi, Akashicchi! Aku turut senang-_ssu_!" ujar Kise lalu diikuti oleh rangkaian selamat dari teman-teman lainnya.

Begitulah reaksi mereka waktu diberitahu berita bahwa Momoi Satsuki telah hamil. Baik Seijuurou dan Satsuki sama-sama menginginkan anak laki-laki, namun tentu saja mereka akan tetap bersyukur kalau yang lahir adalah perempuan.

"Aka-chin, Sa-chin, kalau punya anak laki-laki jangan dikasi nama Daiki ya," usul Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kue.

Kise spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wah, benar tuh! Nanti jadinya mesum kayak gini-_ssu_!"

Aomine melempar tisu bekasnya ke si pirang yang mendapatkan reaksi khas Kise yaitu, "Jahat sekali-_ssu_! Kurokocchi tolong aku!"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu lalu mendengus. "Oi, jangan kasih nama Ryouta juga. Nanti bakal cengeng kayak gini."

Kuroko cuma pura-pura tidak peduli dan terus menikmati _milkshake-_nya sementara Midorima menatap ketiga orang yang tengah ramai sendiri itu dengan pandangan jijik.

Si hijau yang sudah jadi dokter itu lalu menawarkan, "Kalau kalian butuh rekomendasi dokter kandungan, tanya aku saja-_nanodayo_."

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Seijuurou dengan lembut.

Seijuurou dan Satsuki hanya bisa menatap teman-teman mereka dalam nostalgia dengan senyuman lebar dan pikiran yang sama.

Bahwa beberapa hal tidak pernah berubah dan mungkin hal itu adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

.

* * *

**Untuk Sei, maap kalo misalnya ceritanya nggak memenuhi ekspetasi. Tapi semoga masih bisa di-enjoy lah! :) **

**Anyway, gue juga sorry banget kalo masih ada typo yang kelewatan, karakter OOC, dan segala kekurangan. Review please!**

**/peace out**


End file.
